Serpico
How Serpico joined the Tourney He is the illegitimate son of Fredrico (Farnese's father); Serpico lived his early years caring for his mother, a commoner who succumbs to illness and then madness later in life. He only learns the truth of his heritage by finding a pendant of his mother with Fredrico. When his talents lead to servitude in the Vandimion household, his mother ostracizes him for "abandoning" her and his father pressures him to stay silent about their family ties by giving him a noble title. Serpico would have been miserable if Farnese hadn't taken him in as her personal servant. He is eventually moved by her character to swear eternal loyalty to her. Years later, he enlists in the Holy Iron Chain Knights and serves under Farnese's unit. It is through her orders that he hunts Guts for the murders of seemingly innocent people (actually Apostles). When Farnese deserts the knights, Serpico follows her to be one of Guts's trusted companions. When their group meets Schierke, she gifts Serpico with the Sylph Sword and Sylph Cloak to aid her fight against trolls. The spirits residing within these artifacts favor him. After joining Guts's Party, Serpico catches word of a woman with thunder and lightning abilities called Sylvie. Character Select Screen Animation Holds the Sylph Sword near his face. After the announcer calls his name Unleashes gusts of wind from the Sylph Sword as the camera zooms saying "Come on. In their lives, most of them never fought a real battle." Special Moves Sylph Gale (Neutral) Serpico hops and bursts an air wave forward. Blessed Hurricane (Side) Serpico flips forward blasting a large tornado. Heaven Tundra (Up) Serpico flies into the air swinging his sword and sending two air waves up. Life Embalming Thrust (Down) Serpico thrusts his sword forward, then rapidly swings the sword in front of him, then swings his sword left. Vacuum Pearl (Hyper Smash) Serpico summons a large vortex of wind to shred enemies. Sylph's Storm (Final Smash) Serpico empowers his sword, jumps into the air, rains energy blasts down with his sword swings, then finishes by unleashing a large tornado. Victory Animations #Serpico swings his sword like a dao four times and says "Please do not forget the Knights' etiquette." #Serpico sets the Sylph Sword in his two hands and sends out two air blasts saying "You fought well, but luck was on my side." #Serpico surrounds himself in a tornado saying "I am only borrowing the spirits' powers, I am not myself a magic user." On-Screen Appearance Serpico flies out of a tornado and says "It's obvious I really would've thought. I became an officer of arms because I really hate the sight of blood." Trivia *Serpico's rival is a former NESTS operative and electric member of the Official Invitation Team, Sylvie Paula Paula. *Serpico shares his English voice actor with Saitama, Flare Dancer, Black Turbo, Kyoshiro Senryo and King. *Serpico shares his Japanese voice actor with Lúcio, Jonathan Joestar and Inkling Boy. *Serpico shares his French voice actor with Galahad and Milo James Thatch. *Serpico shares his German voice actor with Registeel, Kooper, Lightning, Momotaro Tsurugi, Shikamaru Nara, Kir, Dreyfus, Cornell and Takeshi Yamamoto. *Serpico shares his Arabic voice actor with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, Leon, King Shin, Maxima, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Joe the Condor, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Limnade Casa, Kankuro, Scylla Io, Golem, Omito Date, Fujin, Kishward, Sam, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito, Toyohisa Shimazu, Griamore, Rubeus and Future Trunks. Category:Berserk characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters